


Messing With Time: Team 7 Style

by ohpleaseiwillendyou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bell Test, F/F, F/M, From various universes including my own, M/M, Multi, Other, What did you expect? it's Team 7, don't worry I ask for permission from the original authors before using their work, kakashi has both Sharingan, time and dimension travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaseiwillendyou/pseuds/ohpleaseiwillendyou
Summary: This is first after the 4th Shinobi War and Kakashi just became the 6th hokage. Then the bell tests happens to test how they have grown (Tenzo and Sai are included in this) and the Kamui malfunctions and throws them across the dimensions and into crazy adventures.(If you want your story or someone else's, please comment that and I'll work it out.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Bell Test

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before this all. The main ships are Sasuke/Naruto and Ino/Sakura/Sai. The other ships will be at the end of each chapter.
> 
> Second, most of these are mine, but if you want me to do one of yours or one of your favorite authors, just PM me and we will work it out. 
> 
> I could do crossovers, just in one of these fandoms: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter, Young Justice, and Ranger’s Apprentice. 
> 
> Also, I have not fully watched the anime and I probably will mess up on things, so please kindly tell me what is wrong with what I know in the story.
> 
> Third, I don’t own Naruto, if I did, well it would never exist, as it was started before I was born.
> 
> Oh, and Kakashi still has both Sharingan. And somethings will be changed about how he is describe and not mention for reasons you do not know.

Sakura was glad that the Kaguya mess was done with. She hoped that nothing else would mess with what they now have, peace. Now it was time to see how far they have come since first becoming Team 7 when they were Genin. Unfortunately, that did not happen, Team 7’s luck kicked in once again.

She was buzzing with energy as she stood beside her teammates, ready for action. She would love to show them that she truly caught up to them. They all learned under the Sannin and Kakashi-sensei, well minus Sai, but whatever.

“The rules are simple, you each have to get a bell and the one that doesn’t have a bell will get tied to a post. Anything short of death or serious harm is acceptable.” Kakashi somehow sounded as bored as their first test, despite how great this will be because they got to show him how far they got and how he has helped them so far.

“In the end, the three without bells, including us senseis, will be tied to the trees to up the stakes.” Yamato did this purely to annoy Kakashi-senpai, revenge for all he put the younger through all this time. He should really ask for a raise for all he has been put up through. He’ll ask for one when Naruto is Hokage, as Kakashi would tease him even more, despite the backup of everyone that has dealt with the late scarecrow.

“Make it the ones have to be tied to a tree and dress like Gai for a day” Naruto knew it would make everyone try their hardest. They all shivered in union at the mental image of the hideous green beast. Kakashi almost just froze up at the suggestion of dressing up as his long time rival. Sure, he has gotten less annoying and they got to become really close friends. (I know, Kakashi actually has friends and he admits it. The world is ending)

“Okay.” Kakashi did not expect the stakes to be upped this much. Tenzo and Naruto were being mean, so he stopped them as soon as he could. “We go until sunset and see who has the bells. Okay? Now, 3, 2, 1, Go!” The book reader got lost as Sasuke set off a great fireball at the two senseis. Sai got out his ink beast and went with a charging Sakura to Yamato, who made a barrier of wood to block the flames. Sasuke and Naruto then preceded to find Kakashi.

Tenzo sighed as he saw Kakashi-senpai disappear right after starting the test. He knew it would happen and didn’t have time to ponder as Sai attacked with his bull like beast with Sakura right after it to punch him in the chest. It went like that for awhile as Sakura used taijutsu and Sai ink beasts. He made his own beasts out of wood to counteract Sai’s beasts and dodged Sakura’s punches and kicks. He registered Kakashi at his back and relaxed slightly, glad to have someone he trusted for so long at his back.

Naruto and Sasuke went all out against their sensei, smirking the whole time. It was a matter of time before Naruto pulls out toad sage and tailed beast mode and Sasuke his perfect susanoo. He and Tenzo were lucky Kakashi had both of Obito’s sharingan was fighting them and able to do the perfect susanoo. Sasuke took out his Chidori and attacked, sword at his side once again. At least he was able to cope with the lost arm and Naruto with his bandaged arm. They were fighting well.

‘Rasen-shuriken!’ Naruto attacked and Kakashi used his Kamui once he backed up to Tenzo, feeling safer knowing he had someone he trusted for so long at his back. The two bells clinked together and Kakashi had a random thought of ‘what if Team 7’s luck strikes again?’ before the powerful jutsu covered the forest on accident, seemingly having a mind of its own. 

“Kakashi!!” Tenzo was not happy at his senpai. The sixth hokage just had to mess everything up and kill them or more likely send them off on a huge journey.

“Kakashi-sensei, is this ment to happen.” His most obvious student as the forest of death was demolished by the weird twisting light.

“What do you think dobe? He is flailing like an idiot as everyone does when something goes wrong, and they don’t know what is happening.”

“Where’s Ino when you need her?” Sakura wished as Sai help her hand as the light grew on them and threw them into unwished unconsciousness. Tenzo’s plotting of Kakashi’s demise could be hear even into their unconsciousness. Poor Kakashi, even if he deserved it.


	2. Operation Protect Little Sakumo (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This universe is inspired by (and they gave me permission to do this) https://asiriyep.tumblr.com/post/190374498990/sketch-time-travel-naruto-sasuke-and-sakura-end. I changed up a few things, but I hope you all like it.
> 
> Note: This may seem a bit rushed, but whatever, I'm trying.
> 
> Warning: Graphic descriptions of a battlefield. Please skip this chapter if you feel uncomfortable with it or it triggers you.

Naruto woke up to a bloody field. There were bodies of men, woman, and children dead around him. He looked for Sasuke and found him beside him. Sakura was farther away and up, talking to a child.

“W-who are you?” He looked like a small mask-less Kakashi-sensei with the white hair. He held up a shaking Kunai and was covered in blood. The boy was terrified of them, given the wide eyes and the way he was protecting himself.

“I am Haruno Sakura, child, may I heal your wounds? We will not hurt you like they did.” She finally looked around to find black Zetsu clones? She thought they had obliterated him and his weird army. “What happened?” She approached the boy, keeping her hands up in a surrender to show she was harmless.

“T-these things came through our compound to try and a-attack the village and my clan rushed to stop them- my cousins? They were in the compound” In a surprising burst of speed, the mini Kakashi-sensei went off to the compound in the distance, Sakura closely after. She hoped Naruto and Sasuke caught up quickly and they found their other teammates. Sensei! Captain Yamato! Sai! Calm down Sakura, take care of the child first then your team. They can handle themselves just fine, you need to focus.

Sasuke was mentally cursing Kakashi-sensei for this as he woke up. Naruto was over him, about to wake the Uchiha, and looked sad that he couldn’t use his ‘amazing’ way of waking Sasuke up.

“Hello dobe” His mouth went drier (if possible) at the bloody forest and clearing around them. There were bodies of dead shinobi and children around him and Naruto. Sasuke may have done many cruel things in his twisted life, but he had never hurt a child unless absolutely needed.

“This is truly disgusting.” Naruto gagged, Sasuke fought the urge to do the same.

“Hn. Where’s Sakura?”

“Dunno, I saw her pink hair retreat as I was waking up. A child was talking shakily and then ran off. I couldn’t hear what he was talking about.” Naruto was strangely serious, then again they were somewhere unknown and surrounded by dead warriors.

“We should go find Sakura. She might need help, but don’t tell he I said that” Sasuke got up using his remaining arm and Naruto helped him. He scanned the clearing for Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, and Sai, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Sakumo POV

I was at first chilling with my baby cousins while my father, male cousins, and Uncles worked in the fields and my mother, female cousins, and Aunts went to the market to buy and sell food. I, being the oldest kid (under 13, he was 2 months until 13), was tasked to take care of the other children around me. Then the bell rang, signaling there was an attack. 

My female family members had just came back, them being the first to be locked in combat and I went to the bunker with my cousins, trying not to panic. My older cousin, Ryne, came in with a his tanto in his hand.

“You good?” He seemed to be paranoid and looking over his shoulder. The battle must be really serious out there.

“Yeah.” I mentally patted myself on the back for not having a voice crack saying that.

“Good, dad said to not let anyone in for any reason.” He closed the door at my nod. It seemed to be hours before there was banging on the iron reinforced doors.

“Don’t” One of his aunts cried and the it was cut off with a thump. I squeezed my eyes and held my youngest cousin, Alleya, closer to my body, trying not to hear the battle with my cursed enhanced hearing.

The door ripped open and everything seemed to not breath. I felt the same when I encountered Madara Uchiha when he came back bloody from a mission. I was collecting berries from the trees and trying to control my chakra. Madara thought I was an enemy before registering me as a child, not a threat, and collapsing. My mom, Kaya, little sister to Kira, Senju Tobirama’s deceased mother, had panicked when I came back carrying a bloody shinobi from beyond the borders.

Madara rewarded me with some candy. I want to be like him and my cousin, Tobirama, combined. If I could be that, then I would be happy with myself.

I had pleaded my mother to let me in the village to see my two heroes, but she had said things were too unstable and I could when I was older. I was starting to hate the phrase ‘when your older’.

But now, a man with no clothes and literal black skin came in with identical one right after. I put Alleya down and took out a kunai, one of the provided weapons in the room, and faced them down, putting in all the hate of them killing my family into my barely controlled strikes. I killed a good number with my new kunai, but the cloned man got around me and forced me out to the clearing of the training grounds. Seeing my dead or suffering family made me have an unexpected boost to my fighting. I registered a trail of my family’s famous white Chakra, the Hatake bloodline limit, from my kunai, and attacked, using whatever came to my mind in a rage. Many fell to the my blade but seemed to keep coming. I felt horror creep up my throat as I saw some blood covered ones emerge from the compound and attacked me. They had…

The only thing that saved me from joining my family in the pure lands was a bright light blinding the black creeps and making them disappear. I almost had that same fate, but the light went around me for some reason. I prepared my exhausted body for another fight that will most likely be my last.

There were instead 3 unconscious bodies. One had bright pink hair, stark against the battlefield of my clan, another had blond hair that seemed to be the same color as the sun, and the last had black hair and looked like an Uchiha.

I held my kunai tighter, trying to stop my hand from shaking and showing weakness. “W-who are you?” I mentally cursed my shaking and childlike voice.

“I’m Haruno Sakura, child” A Haruno? Like from the clan of feared pink haired shinobis that are almost on par with the Maito clan in Taijutsu and excellent doctors and dentists? Also, I was not a child, what was left of the innocent and childish part of my brain complained. “May I heal your wounds? We will not hurt you like they did.” She looked around and once getting a good look at the black creepy things, looked surprised. “What happened” She focused her attention back at me, keeping her hands in my sight to show she was safe, like the Yamanaka did that one time. 

“T-these things came through our compound to try and a-attack the village and my clan rushed to stop them- my cousins? They were in the compound” I took off, my mind only set on seeing if my younger cousins were safe.

We followed a bloody path to the cellar and found the room filled with child bodies and only one creepy black thing. The woman, Sakura, hurled off to the side as I approached Alleya brokenly. She was stabbed in the heart and her face scared and cold. Shaking, but surprisingly warm arms circled my body and pulled me softly away. Sakura whispered comforting nothings in my ear as we exited the compound to find the others awake and up. 

I fell asleep soon after they told me to.

Third Person POV

Sakura slid finger’s through the child’s hair, mentally cursing herself for forgetting to ask the child’s name.

“So. What do we do now? Sakura, did you see Kakashi-sensei? Captain Yamato? Sai?” He scrunched up his nose at the name. Sasuke snickered at his expression.

“Baka don’t do that, he’s my boyfriend. Also, no. Do you think we are… alone here?”

“No. Kakashi-sensei and the others are probably looking for us right now.” For once, it was Sasuke trying to keep the mood up. “I’ll see if there are any survivors, Naruto, try and get some materials. Sakura, stay here.” She nodded and continued comforting the child.

Timeskip

Sakumo woke up to a small fire and all three of the new people huddled around it. He felt more rested than ever, as he usually took care of his cousins. 

Cousins, family, pack… All dead. He vomited off to the side and took in the surroundings to keep his mind off of the memories. They were in the middle of the woods somewhere. There was arguing from the three. Sakura threatened the two men with her might fist and the two cowered.

“Oh hey, your up.” The blond tried to save his life by distracting Sakura.

“Yeah” He needed water. The black haired male came forward with some in a cup like thing, a water pouch. Sakumo took in small sips at a time to hydrate himself. “I never got your names”

“Oh, Uzumaki Naruto” He looked more like a Nakamazi (spell?), but whatever.

“Uchiha Sasuke” He was right about the pale one. 

“I’m Hatake Sakumo. Were there any survivors?” There was an exchange of surprised looks between the team/

“No.” He was the last of his clan… It was Sunday, nobody took any missions on that nor had any overlap on this day, so no one was left from the massacre. 

“Hey, we’re going to take care of you. We just might need some information about here. We aren’t up to date.”

“You came out of a bright light that killed the black creepy things, I’m sure your from somewhere else” He didn’t think that was a bloodline, well he hoped not.

“Oh yeah, about that, we have no idea how that happened. First we were training with sensei and that happened. We need to find Sensei.” The hyper blond, Naruto, scratched the back of his head. 

“We will, but now let’s find where we are and what time period.” Sakumo was not surprised, his family had done weirder things or had them happen to them. “Is Konohagakure a village?”

“Yeah! It has been for a few years now. My clan’s compound was on the edge of the borders. I can probably get you there but I haven’t been in myself. Can we see Tobirama Senju and Uchiha Madara?” 

“Uh, sure” Sakura was now his new favorite person and hero. Naruto and Sasuke were working up to it though. “Can you lead us to Konoha?” 

“Uh, Sakura…”

“What Naruto.”

“Are you sure it’s safe to be near him.”

“This is before he went crazy Baka” 

“Oh yeah”

“We have to be careful though” Sasuke glared at the blond. 

“When are we leaving?”

“In a few days”

Timeskip

The future Team 7 happily taught the future White Fang what they knew. Who knew Sakumo was such a competent Healer? The white Chakra in his veins was definitely fun to learn about and they filed the info to tell Kakashi-sensei when they see him later.

Sakumo naturally got lost and admitted his defeat. He didn’t know where the village was from them.

“Hold!” A voice called out. They froze from atop the trees with baited breaths. “State why you are here!” 

“Uh, where is here again? We got lost trying to find Konoha.” Naruto asked/squeaked.

“You are in Training Ground 44”

“The Forest of Death” Sasuke muttered. “Thank you. Could you please point us to the village?”

“If you tell us why you are here and what you know about the missing signatures of the Hatake Clan compound at the border.” Sakura turned to face the team and froze. That was Senju Tobirama when he was alive and his young team. The future 3rd Hokage was so small and young compared to when he died.

“Um, well we just came from there. My team and I” Sasuke pointed to his boyfriend and sister in everything but blood. “had arrived to a bloody battlefield and he was the only one left fighting. We helped him take care of the others and search for survivors, but there were none. We took care of him and he helped us out in finding the nearest village. Konoha, right?” Sakumo nodded. “But we got majorly lost, mainly due to this dobe.” 

“What should we do Sensei? Trust them?” An unknown female on the group asked.

“For now. Let’s continue the mission. You better not try anything.” Hurt his last family member and role model? Sakumo almost snorted at the idea, but didn’t.

“What is your name?” Kagami asked the blond.

“Uzumaki Naruto, dattabayo!” 

“Uchiha Kagami. Nice to meet you.” He didn’t look like an Uzumaki, but genetics are weird.

“I guess we should continue introducing ourselves. I’m Senju Tobirama.”

“Sarutobi Hiruzen.” 

“Mitokado Homura”

“Utatane Koharu”

“Uchiha Sasuke”

“Haruno Sakura”

“Hatake Sakumo” Tobirama did a double take. He had noticed the vague feeling of white chakra but dismissed it with bigger matters to deal with. Tobirama took a deep breath and looked to their destination. 

“We should continue to the Hatake Clan compound. Did you see who did it? Were they missing nin? From one of the new villages?” He asked Sakumo, who shook his head.

“No. They were men made of literal black stuff. They had light green eyes and no hair.”

“Black Zetsu” Naruto mumbled, confused. Zetsu wasn’t this far back in time, was he?

“Who?” Hizuren asked. “Do you know them?”

“From where we came from, they destroyed out town. We managed to get out before that with 3 others, but we were separated.” Sasuke made up a kinda true story. Tobirama narrowed his eyes and was about to comment but someone interrupted him, giving Team 7 sometime to regain their composure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how the parts will work, they will be scattered. The next universes will have tiny spoilers of the next part of this universe. I would continue this chapter in full, but I have too many dimensions to explore as of now. Don't worry, there will be a part 2 (I hope).
> 
> Anyway, who do you think interrupted them? Are they a friend or enemy?
> 
> Also, where are Kakashi, Tenzo, and Sai?


	3. Notes for the series you may or may not need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of the Hatake Clan from my imagination. Yes, the Greek Gods are included in the Kami because I never grew out of that stage. I hope you understand this and it explains some things for you.
> 
> It'll also go into some OCs I plan to put in the story in the near futures and some changes to the actual characters.
> 
> This will show what universes I plan to get into, so again, comment one if you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poseida is a female Poseidon. Why did I change that? It's a long story, my head is weird.
> 
> Also, I know Artemis is a maiden goddess that disapproves of all relationships, but let's just say she supports relationships to a certain extent.

This is the backstory of the Hatake Clan and how it became with my twist. Again, yes the Greek Gods are in here, but whatever, this is my story.

Back when Kaguya had came to earth, she made a friend with another immortal, Atlanta, the daughter of Chaos. They had met when she just came to earth. Atlanta was watching over the crop-growing of the village and was the ones to alert the guards of the new woman on the borders. 

“Who are you?” The village’s leader, Shirogane, asked the new woman. Atlanta had left before she got the answer, having been dismissed.

“Hello” The woman greeted her as she checked the plants.

“Hello. What is your name? I was gone before I caught it. Mine’s Atlanta”

“Kaguya. What do you do here?”

“I tend to the farmlands the most. Ever since the villagers found that plants grow like crazy around me, they keep me around and refuse to let me leave.” She said sadly, bending down to straighten a vine.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine I like it, it’s easier to do than what I did earlier.”

“What did you do before this?” The guards called for Kaguya before she could answer. Atlanta smiled sadly and bowed. 

“I’m sorry you have to leave. We probably won’t see each other again.” She watched the sunset and Kaguya had a feeling she was going to see the woman for the last time. Atlanta was the first person she had ever liked here. “Goodbye Lady Kaguya”

It was true, Kaguya heard from the other villagers that Atlanta had died but there was no body. Shirogane comforted the alien woman and they fell in love. 

Atlanta came back to earth a few decades after her ‘death’ (it was for her to return without suspicion to her real home, the void). The woman was now the leader of the village and there was a huge tree that was sucking in chakra in the middle of the village. Great. 

“Kaguya” She greeted the young woman she had met many years ago.

“Mother!” A man that seem to be Kaguya’s son interrupted her. “What are you doing with the tree? And where is Hamura?” He asked desperately.

“You went past the mountains.” The mountains? Atlanta looked to the giant tree. Oh, what was so bad about that? Atlanta missed the rest as she teleported to the tree.

\---------------------Up is not included in chapter

The Hatake Clan were rumored to be descendants of the kami (gods), which was true. Every blood Hatake had the blood of the kami running through their veins and that created a special kind of chakra called White Chakra. It is unique to everyone because it lets the individual do the impossible with what it is coded to. Like descendants of the healer kami could easily heal fatal wounds that others struggle to. If you looked at most of the best healers, chances were they were related to the Hatake Clan when they were alive. 

Their first member was a former kami, Atlanta. She had became human for unknown reasons right after Kaguya created the ten-tailed beast.

She fought beside Hagoromo and Hamura when they decided to challenge their mother. She, being a daughter of Chaos, decided to distract the beast with her powers, which were unlike anyone had ever seen. The beast and her fought as the two brothers figured out their plan. 

Atlanta was horrified as she realized that they were going to split the beast up into 9 others and then seal what’s left in Hagoromo. Nobody, not even the vilest, should be locked up with no freedom. She then decided to clone the beast, leaving the clone with the two brothers (he still had the same chakra and was still the ‘ten tails’ just not the original) and bring the original with her.

After a while, the beast changed into a wolf for some reasons.

“Thank you” He had bowed to her as she cooked dinner. Atlanta blinked in surprise.

“You’re a wolf?” 

“Yes, and my name is Aska.”

“Oookay” She said slowly.

“As thanks, I wish to stand alongside you for eternity. 

“I’m sorry, but I am human.”

“Then you and your clan.”

“What clan?”

“Remember the children that your family, mainly the gods, that are human and have nowhere to go? That are being used for their unreal power and have no one to teach them due to the laws?” She nodded. Of course she knew, that was her family. “They can be your clan.” Why hadn’t she thought of that?

“Yes, they will be my clan and no one will take them from me.” She and Aska started planning. 

Atlanta had given birth to Reyna, her daughter, a decade later with her clan by her side. They had been named the Hatake Clan because they created great food from their farms and bakers. 

Aska had secretly watched over them from the void as they clan grew. He helped them when needed and watched over them, eternally glad for Atlanta. The Hatake clan was nice to him when he visited on occasion, so he did his best to keep them around. Eventually, he sealed himself into one of Atlanta’s descendants and then changed as the current human died for some reason or another.

Tobirama Senju was an interesting human being to watch over. He knew no limits and went all out. Aska was very close to destroying the Senju for hurting such a precious soul (who would do anything for his family and no one realized it). Tobirama grew up strong, strong enough to win against the Uchiha and finally get peace that he wanted to achieve for his brother (but not that way, never that way. Fate just really hated him). 

The village was created from Tobirama’s hands yet no one stopped enough to realize it but Mito (Hashirama’s amazing wife) and Toka (a fierce cousin that Aska would probably run from if she was angry at him). Madara Uchiha was a jerk and couldn’t get past his brother’s deaths (Aska nor Tobirama could blame him. Aska didn’t know what he could do if the new beasts that he called siblings after they had met before Atlanta’s clan started thriving and they split up, had died and left him alone. Tobirama would probably break if Hashirama died. He already went against natural laws after his siblings died.) or admit to his crush that Tobirama never noticed (they would have been such a cute couple). 

A few months before Tobirama lost his brother and became the Nidaime Hokage, he and his students, Hizuren, Kagami, Homura, and Koharu, met the last of their clan, the Hatakes. Sakumo was then promptly adopted by Tobirama and lived happily alongside the team. The 5 year old was then called the team’s younger brother (then sibling when Sakumo came out) and loved. 

Tobirama’s death was what divided them all. Aska then changed jinchuriki to Sakumo, as he was the official last of the clan. Sakumo drifted from them and lost touch. He became close to Orochimaru (they were only a few years apart) and they eventually became partners. A woman they met eventually came into the mix. Her name was Kaguya, but neither of the two knew her legend, so they didn’t know her past.

Kaguya learned to love again with the two men. She soon came round with a child and they were happy until her people came to hunt her down and she had to leave soon after childbirth. Orochimaru and Sakumo never fully recovered from her loss and settled to raise child Kakashi. 

Orochimaru watched as his lover grew distant after the mission and tried to help, but a rock was better at socializing with people than he was. Sakumo died as he was arguing with Danzo about things and Kakashi was graduating. Orochimaru then broke because 2 of the three people that had a major impact left his life. He became unstable and going back to the dangerous and horrible experiments and hoped Kakashi was going to be safe. 

After Sakumo’s death, Aska transferred to Kakashi as his human and tried to help the boy cope with the loss of two parents. The villagers were unkind and horrible. Aska had to teach Kakashi the basic things in life because the villagers refused to give him supplies. Minato was a great mentor to Kakashi and Rin and Obito were good teammates. Kakashi needed somebody like Obito to ground him and discourage him from sticking to the rules (though most who knew his full story would see why he did that.)

It took that same teammate’s death for him to realize that comrades were more important than the rules. He gained a sharingan and Aska gave him the Chakra to maintain it as he adjusted.

Rin’s death was cruel, Aska got why she did it, but if she had lived a bit longer, Aska and Minato would have been able to help her.

(If only Kakashi knew about him. He was too young to know about such things when he was younger and that horrible Danzo refused to let him to back to the compound. Aska was starting to despise that man.)

Minato and Kushina, the two much needed new parent figures in Kakashi’s life had died sealing Aska’s little brother, Kurama, who was controlled by Kakashi’s old teammate. How horrible is that irony?

As Aska decided to finally fully reveal himself to Kakashi as he was trying to cope, Danzo took the opportunity to use Kakashi for his deeds. A seal, the ROOT’s seal for silence, was put on him and Aska couldn’t contact Kakashi anymore and was just stuck in the darkness and only able to watch.

That was the origin of the Hatake clan for me and I have another version of it for another universe, coming up. But here is it for cannon.

Here are the OCs

Name: Camila Uchiha  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Black (random handwritten note that looks suspiciously like Fugaku’s handwriting: The kind that sucks in light but somehow has a mad gleam in it. Very creepy)  
Clan: Uchiha  
Father: Kagami Uchiha  
Mother: Izami Uchiha  
Brother: Shishui Uchiha  
Nickname: Menace of the Uchiha Clan, the Second Uchiha Madara  
Affinity: Fire, but can do all efficiently (same handwriting on this note: She’s a pyromaniac. Another handwriting that looks like Mikako Uchiha’s: Shut up dear  
Mangekyo Ability: Time Manipulation  
Weapon: Chained Scythe, Bow  
Appearance: Her hair is as wild as Uchiha Madara’s but she manages to put half up in a braid. She usually wears knee length leggings and cape-like skirt (does that make sense? It’s the thing that trails behind someone, like a cape but from the waist). Her top is usually sleeveless and the clan’s symbol on the back. She wears her leaf ‘headband’ on her left wrist.  
Other notes: She is in a relationship with Atlanta Hatake. Not advised to be on the bad side. A huge mother hen.

Name: Atlanta Hatake   
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Hair Color: Silver  
Eye Color: Dark Gray  
Clan: Hatake   
Father (Parent): Sakumo Hatake   
Mother: Unknown (Tsunade’s handwriting: Who did Sakumo hook up with? It’s almost as big as a Mystery as Kakashi’s mask!)  
Brother (Twin Younger): Kakashi Hatake  
Nickname: Hellbent Hatake (Note: Due to her super hard training)  
Affinity: Lightning, but can use all  
Mangekyo Ability: Chakra Manipulation (added to who her mother is…)  
Weapon: Scythe, Swords, anything else.  
Appearance: Usually wears a silver cape over her clothes with her clan symbol on it. Her ‘headband’ is on her right thigh, in between the shorts and leggings (they go from mid-thigh to ankle. I forgot the name). Her hair is usually in a ponytail braid. She wears combat boots and fingerless black gloves.  
Other notes: In a relationship with Camila Uchiha. No one knows how she has the Sharingan! (Tsunade’s handwriting: Another mystery, really!)

Here are the Universes I plan to go into later on:  
-Team Disaster by Yuna Yami Mouto  
-No Uchiha Massacre  
-Izuna lives (MadaTobi)  
-Atlanta Hatake and the Akatsuki (My own personal world. Will include info in that chapter for more understanding)  
-Obito lives  
-Kakashi knows his clan’s bloodline limit and all that stuff  
-The Great Biju Adoption Spree by GivemeanID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you understood and liked this. I tried my best to make it understandable. If you have any questions, that's what comments are for


End file.
